Always Hit The Mark
by FanGirlForever
Summary: Finn wants to get in a little target practice. [A continuation of Cleaniness]
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is kind of a continuation of my story _Cleaniness. _So if you haven't read it, this probably won't make sense to you. Anyway this is set two weeks after Piper and Finn's race.

**Always Hit the Mark**

Finn was exhausted. He had been cleaning the _Condor _for two extra weeks now.

_You wouldn't be doing this if-_

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Finn muttered to himself. His conscience was getting very annoying these days. Finn was relaxing comfortably on the couch. He had just finished cleaning the bathroom. (Something he never wanted to do again) And now, he had completely cleaned the _Condor._ So he decided that he would take tomorrow off and start cleaning again the next day. Besides, he wanted to practice shooting, something he hadn;t done in a long time.

"Yep, I can't wait," he mumbled to himself. Soon, his eyes began to close, and eventually he drifted into a relaxing slumber.

Meanwhile, Junko entered the room. He saw that his blonde buddy was sleeping. Normally he would let him sleep, but he didn't want Finn to get into trouble with Piper. Finn was supposed to be cleaning since he lost the bet.

"Hey Finn, wake up!" Junko said loudly, while giving his friend a slight shake.

Finn opened his eyes and looked at Junko.

"Junko, why did you wake me up?"

"You'll get into trouble with Piper if she catches you sleeping when you're supposed to be cleaning"

"Don't worry, I finished cleaning the _Condor _so I'm taking tomorrow off."

"Oh okay," and with that, Junko left.

Finn being left alone, fell back asleep.

Finn woke up in the morning with a yawn. It was true that Finn was still a little upset with Piper after she beat him in the race. But today, all he wanted to do was get some target practice in. He hadn't gotten to do that in awhile and he wanted to make sure that his aim was still tip top.

The Storm Hawks still had not left the jungle-like terra. Finn decided that he would explore some of it and see if he could find a good place to have target practice. After walking around for awhile, Finn stopped at a place surrounded by trees. He took out his weapon and the bag that he had brought with him.

Before he had snuck out today, he had filled a bag up with some big, juicy fruits. He wanted to see how well they would do as ammo. Plus they would probably make a lovely color up against trees.

He took out a smaller fruit first and loaded it into his weapon. Finn took aim for a tree that was about thirty yards away. He launched the fruit and watched it sail. It had hit the tree perfectly. (And yes it did make a pretty color too.)

"Oh yeah. I've still got it. I'm still the best!" Finn said to himself. He had missed this feeling, of always hitting his target. He had missed this a lot.

Interrupting his thoughts were a rustle of leaves from a nearby bush. Finn looked over at the bush, confused. Then he took one of the biggest fruits out of the bag. Taking aim at the bush, he loaded his weapon...and fired. He heard a cry of disgust. He stood there, now more puzzled than ever.

Coming out of the bushed was Piper, now with the fruit juice all over her face.

**A/n-So? This is kind of Finn's revenge against Piper without even knowing that he did it. Let me know what you think. And yes the end was supposed to be funny, but I'm not that great with comedy, although some people do enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Um this idea came to me and I decided to put it into the story. This is a different type of humor for me so let me know what you think. Plus Lace Agate helped me out with this chapter by giving me a little idea and I just used a little bit of it but the fact is that I _did _kind of use her idea so thanks! Anyway onto the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Oops...Sorry," but Finn's face didn't show an ounce of something of an apology. He was trying his best to hold in a laugh.

"Ooh!" she said in digust. She turned and headed back to the _Conodor_.

Finn couldn't help to burst out laughing once Piper was out of earshot.

Piper couldn't believe what Finn had done. She thought she had been quiet. '_Obviously not though.'_ she thought to herself. But she was cleaned up now.

Now she read through the letter that she had just written. She probably wouldn't even give it to him. It was a personal letter to a certain redhead. But she wouldn't give it to him.  
She never did. Nevertheless, she put in into the envelope and wrote _Aerrow _in neat little letters across the front. She left her room and entered the hallway. She wanted to take a little walk and she didn't want to leave the letter there in her room. Anybody could get it.

Finn was walking back to his room. He had finished his target practice and he wanted to relax before having to go back to cleaning tomorrow. Walking down the hallway he noticed Piper. She had her head down and was walking towards him. It appeared that she had something in her hand. It looked like an envelope. She looked up and noticed Finn.

She seemed surprised to see him.

"Whatcha got there Piper?" Finn asked out of curiousity. He noticed that the envelope had _Aerrow _written across it's front.

"Nothing." she said quickly and hid the personal letter behind her back.

Finn noticed that a tint of red came to her cheeks. A light smile was formed by his lips.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really." she tried to push past him but he wasn't going to let her through. He caught her and pried the letter away from her hands behind her back. He began to pull out the letter slowly, as if taunting her.

With a swift kick to his legs, Piper knocked Finn down. Now a smile was forming on her lips for her little victory. She had knocked him down flat on his back. She crouched down over top of him and tried to grab the letter.

"Give. Me. That. Back!"

"This little piece of paper?" he asked, holding up the letter yet again. Piper grabbed for it, but missed it. In doing so, she had lost her balance and landed on top of Finn.

Footsteps were coming down a nearby hallway. Piper couldn't hear the footsteps since she was trying to get the letter back. Turning into the hallway was Aerrow, along with Radarr who was sitting on one of his shoulders.

"Radarr you shou..." he trailed off after seeing Piper _laying_ on top of Finn.

"Sorry for interrupting." he said, while a light pink came to his cheeks. He turned and walked back to where he was.

Piper's face turned a bright shade of red while giving Finn a dirty look.

**A/n- And thats that. There should be another chapter. Not for sure if I like this one this much, but let me know what you think! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Um so chapter three. I'm glad people like the other one... This one is a bit shorter though. I'm sorry! I'm not good at making long chapters!

**Chapter 3**

Finn noticed the dirty look that was given to him. _What did I do? _Then he noticed Piper's face. It was a bright shade red. _Ooh. Of course. And then Aerrow..._

Piper got off of him but not before ripping the letter from Finn's hands. Before turning to leave for her room, she gave Finn one last dirty look.

Piper entered her room and her thoughts just completely took over.

_You were on top of Finn. On. Top. Of. Him!! And then Aerrow saw you. Do you know what he thought when he saw you like that? Did you see-_

Piper felt another blush come to her face.

Back out in the hallway, Finn was still laying down. _She blushed. Of course she blushed. Did you see how she was? She was laying on you!_

Coming around the hallway was Aerrow himself. He saw Finn by himself. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"Hey Aerrow, its not what you think. She fell while she was getting mad at me," Finn tryed to explain. Aerrow didn't say anything, but you could see a look of relief on his face. He continued down the hall and entered his room. Radarr was coming down the hallway. Finn got up and started to walk again.

Piper's door opened, showing Piper herself walking through the doorway. She was walking towards Finn, but would not look at him. He, was walking towards her, trying to get back to his room.

They were mere inches away from each other. Radarr was walking in front of Finn, wanting to get to Aerrow. Finn, not noticing Radarr, tripped over him (while landing on his tail, which earned a lot yell from Radarr) and was headed straight for Piper.

Finn knocked Piper down. This time, _he_ landed on top of _her. _Radarr was running around frantically and jumped on top of Finn's head, making his face go right into Piper's. Which caused a collison of lips, which had both of them blushing.

Aerrow had heard Radarr yell and ran out into the hallway to see what had happened. But what he saw was not Radarr, but Finn now on top of Piper. And an even worse sight, they were both kissing. Calling for Radarr, he waited for him to come through the door. Finn looked up and over at Aerrow, and to Aerrow's surprise, there seemed to be a smile on his face.

Finn looked up at Aerrow, and yes he had smiled. Smiled because he knew Piper would get mad. Knew that Aerrow would blush. He looked down at Piper. She was blushing like mad now. Finn's smile grew wider. He got up and and went to his room.

He left Piper and Aerrow blushing out in the hallway.

**A/n- As always I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Umm this is chapter four. Sorry this story took a turn that I didn't think it would take... I'm going to try and keep the humor in it but it may get a bit difficult. Trust me, I only started this off as a little one-chapter thing to continue another story...

**Chapter 4**

Finn was sitting in his room thinking. He probably just ticked Aerrow off. But who knows? They might make up.

_You think they'll make up? After what just happened?_

It was an accident. He hadn't seen Radarr there.

_Think of how mad Aerrow will be at you._

He could explain it to Aerrow, he understood the first time. Why not the second time?

_And Piper? What about her? Think of how mad she is at you. Embarressing her like that..._

"Alright, alright, I'll look for Aerrow and sort this out and then talk to Piper."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was still laying on the ground. She didn't even want to look at Aerrow. It seemed Aerrow didn't want to be there either because he started to walk back towards his room.

And then, the person she least wanted to see came out of his room. The blond sharpshooter, however, did not look at her. Personally she didn't want him to anyway. Finn headed towards Aerrow's room. She had no idea why though so she called out to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to talk with Aerrow." He said nothing else and knocked on his door. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door, entered the room, and closed the door.

"What do you want Finn?" he asked as calmly as he could. He had no idea of why he was so mad though.

"Aerrow, it was an accident. I tripped over Radarr and fell on top of her. I promise you that thats what happened."

"Whatever" was his reply. This wasn't like him. Wasn't like how Finn's old buddy used to be. _'He thinks I'm lying'_. _Fine, if he wants to be that way_.'

"Oh, you know that I'm lying right? Of course my whole plan was to 'accidently' trip and fall on top of Piper. That was my whole plan from the beginning." Finn waited to see Aerrow's expression. His jaw had dropped. And Finn walked right on out of the room.

Out in the hallway, he saw that Piper had gone back out into her room. So, he decided that he should probably leave her alone. He didn't want to make her more mad than she already was. He headed back towards his room. Inside he began to think again. What could he do to make everything better?

He was thinking, and soon, he came up with what seemed like to be the best plan ever. But he had to talk to Stork and Junko about it. He went out to go look for them.

Finn found both of them in the main room of the _Condor. S_tork, as always, was navigating the ship. (They had taken off of the jungle-like terra). Junko, was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey guys, I could really use your help." He started. He told them what had happened, and then he told them about his plan. They both agreed to help.

------------------------------------------------------

Finn had just finished making dessert. But first he set the table for dinner. It was his turn to make dinner, plus he would have to clean up afterwards. He finished setting the table and set the food out. He called for everyone and slowly, they came into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Piper and Aerrow didn't make eye contact. And Piper made sure that she wasn't sitting anywhere near Finn. They ate through silence.

After finishing the initial dinner, Finn got up and served dessert. Stork said that he wouldn't he eat it because he would have an allergic reation from eating it and left. Junko said that he didn't want any, so he left for his room also.

"I'm going to get started on cleaning up," Finn said to no one in particular and left Piper and Aerrow by themselves.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither of them looked at each other. And neither of them started to eat their dessert. Piper looked down at hers, she didn't really want any but she would try some anyway. She picked up her fork.

But instead of getting to eat her dessert, it explode in her face. She had whipped cream and many other things all over her face. She heard another small explosion and saw that Aerrow's dessert had done the same. He looked at her and he started to laugh. She joined in with her small laugh. And then she picked up a small portion that hadn't exploded and threw it at Aerrow. He was hit, and then threw some back at her. It turned into a food fight.

Finn came back out and saw that things had gone according to plan for once. Piper and Aerrow were laughing. And then noticing him, they got up and left the room. And he realized the mess that they had made. He also realized that _he _would have to clean up the mess.

"Thats the last time I ever try to be nice again," he said with a groan.

**A/n- This is probably the last chapter of this story unless I get another idea. I thought this chapter came out much better than I expected it to. Anyway let me know what you think. Oh, and thank you Lace Agate for her wonderful suggestions. If I hadn't heard them, this story woul still be at chapter 2. Thanks! R&R**


End file.
